staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
11 lutego 1993
TVP 1 8.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Mama i ja 9.25 Domowe przedszkole 9.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.00 "Kojak" (12) - serial kryminalny prod. USA 10.50 Sto lat - magazyn ubezpieczeń społecznych 11.00 Listy w butelce (5): Śladami Magellana - reportaż ze szkoły pod żaglami 11.30 Azymut - wojskowy magazyn filmowy 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 12.15 Magazyn notowań 12.50 "Podwodna odyseja ekipy kapitana Cousteau": "Esperanza - zamieć w Zatoce Nadziei" - serial dok. prod. francuskiej 13.40 Z Kolumbem po przygodę (2) 14.00 Eko- Lego: A jak Antypody 14.15 Taki pejzaż: Sudety 14.45 Zwierzęta świata: "Na ścieżkach życia"(l2): "Ciągłość życia" - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 15.05 Nie tylko dinozaury 15.35 My dorośli 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Kwant oraz film z serii "Narodziny gwiazdy" 16.50 Muzyczna Jedynka - magazyn muzyczny 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 "Klinika w Szwarcwaldzie" (2): "Fuszer" - serial prod. niemieckiej 18.05 Magazyn katolicki - Wokół Kodeksu etyki lekarskiej 18.30 Warszawskie Spotkania Teatralne 18.45 Studio Sport: Kronika Uniwersjady - Zakopane '93 19.00 Tęczowy Mini Box 19.10 Wieczorynka: Przygody misia Colargola 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Kojak" (12) - serial krym. prod. USA 21.05 Tylko w Jedynce 22.15 Studio Sport: Mistrzostwa Świata w narciarstwie alpejskim - Supergigant kobiet 22.45 Wiadomości 23.00 Muzyczna Jedynka - magazyn muzyczny 23.05 Jutro w programie 23.10 Reporter 23.45 Język włoski (17) 24.00 Jutro w programie TVP 2 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Programy lokalne 8.40 "Nowe przygody He-Mana" - serial anim. prod. USA 9.10 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA 9.30 Świat kobiet - magazyn 10.00 Gwiazdy Wytwórni Płytowej STAX(2) 11.00 Na życzenie - powtórka najciekawszych programów Dwójki 15.30 Studio Sport: Uniwersjada Zimowa - Zakopane '93 (4 x 10 km) 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 The Carsat Crisis - język angielski w nauce i technice (17) 16.55 "Nowe przygody He-Mana" - serial anim. prod. USA (powt.) 17.20 Wspólna Europa 17.50 Rozmowy o Rzeczyniepospolitej Aleksandra Małachowskiego 18.00 Programy lokalne 18.30 "Pokolenia" (275) - serial prod. USA 18.50 Europuzzle (powt.) 18.55 Teatr Sensacji; Rajmond Chandler - "Tajemnica jeziora";(1); Spektakl z 1985 r. 20.10 Sir Yehudi Menuhin w Studiu Koncertowym Polskiego Radia ( retransmisja koncertu z 26 stycznia 1993) 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Studio Sport 21.45 Koło fortuny - teleturniej 22.15 "Tygrys, lew, pantera" - film fab. prod. niemieckiej (1989) 24.00 Panorama TV 3 Gdańsk 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Panorama 16.10 Nowalijki 16.15 Od Dublina do Nashville 16.30 Jazzmani i ich muzyka 16.45 Rockowe gitary 17.00 Film dokumentalny 17.30 „Starcom" - film animowany 18.00 PANORAMA 18.30 Studio „3" 18.45 Magazyn „Solidarności" 19.00 „Riviera" - serial prod. ameryk.-francuskiej 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Panorama 20.05 Dozwolone od lat 40 20.15 High 5 - „Deskorolka" 20.45 Teatr, czyli świat: Jerzy Bińczycki 21.15 „Night Heat" - serial prod. kanadyjsko-USA 22.10 Panorama 22.15 Program na piątek PolSat 16.30 Program dnia. Tańczcie razem z nami! Dziecięcy konkurs tańca towarzyskiego 16.45 Końcowy egzamin USA 1981 18.15 Poszukiwany: Żywy lub martwy odc. 6/35 - Rykoszet 18.45 Pożegnanie 23.15 Program wieczoru Producenci USA, 1968 00.45 Z cyklu Mistrzowie Polskiego Dokumentu ..Wielkie regaty", ..Opus-Jazz" 01.15 Pożegnanie Sky One 7.00 D. J. Kat Show — To co lubią najmłodsi, czyli filmy rysunkowe i animowane 9.55 Cartoons — kreskówki 10.30 The Pyramide Game — telegra 11.00 Strike it rich — quiz 11.30 Piękni i bogaci — serial obyczajowy 12.00 Młodzi i namiętni — serial obycz. USA 13.00 Falcon Crest — serial obyczajowy 14.00 E Street — opera mydlana USA 14.30 Another World — serial obyczajowy 15.20 Santa Barbara 15.45 Maude — serial kom. 16.15 The new Leave it to Beaver — serial 16.45 D.J. Kat Show 18.00 Star Trek — serial 19.00 Rescue — serial dokumentalny 19.30 E Street — serial 20.00 Alf — serial USA 20.30 Więzy rodzinne — serial komediowy 21.00 Pełna chata — komediowy serial USA, który emituje również TVP 21.30 Melrose Place — serial obycz. USA o młodzieży 22.30 Chances — opera mydlana 23.30 Studs — telezabawa z udziałem par telewidzów 24.00 Star Trek: The next Generation. Film s-f USA nakręcony przed ponad 20 laty MTV 7.00 Awake on the Wildside — poranek z Rebeccą de Ruvo i mnóstwem hitów, które wybrała do swojego ciekawego programu 10.00 Paul King przedstawia. Pierwsze z trzech dzisiejszych spotkań z ulubionym prezenterem 13.00 Program Simone — clipy, clipy... 16.00 Greatest Hits — Paul King wybrał naprawdę największe hity 17.00 Raport Coca-Coli 17.15 Magazyn filmowy 17.30 News at Night 17.45 3 from 1, czyli 3 hity — 1 wykonawca 18.00 Tańczymy z Simone 18.30 Prime — premiery. Pip Dann prezentuje nowości 20.00 Zadzwoń do MTV — teledski na życzenie widzów, numer telefonu: 0044 483 46-10-61 20.30 Most Wanted Ray Cokes, gospodarz programu, prezentuje artystów i rozmawia na żywo z widzami 22.00 Greatest Hits — godzina z dobrymi znajomymi: superhity 23.00 Raport Coca-Coli 23.15 Magazyn filmowy 23.30 News at Night 23.45 3 from 1 0.00 Pure Cult Special. The Cult i największe hity 1.00 Kristiane Backer 3.00 Rap w MTV 4.00 Wideoclipy nocą RTL 6.00 Wiadomości 7.00 Dzień dobry... 9.00 Dr Macrus Welby — serial USA 10.00 Piękni i bogaci — serial famil. USA 10.30 Cena jest gorąca — teleshow 11.00 Ryzkowne! 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne — telegra 12.00 Punkt 12 12.30 Rodzina Springfieldów 13.15 Santa Barbara 14.00 Ostry dyżur — serial USA 15.00 Morderstwo to jej hobby 16.00 Hans Meiser 17.00 Kto tu jest szefem 17.30 Okropnie miła rodzinka — serial 18.00 Elf 99 — mag. młodz. 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 Explosiv — magazyn 19.45 Dobre czasy, złe czasy — niem. serial famil. 20.15 Naoczni świadkowie — wideo 22.15 Star Report: Niemcy 22.45 Dirk Bach Show 23.15 Gottschalk 0.00 L.A. Law — słynni adwokaci — serial 1.10 Okropnie miła rodzinka — serial 1.45 Kto tu jest szefem? 2.15 Hans Meiser 3.10 Explosiv 3.35 Morderstwo to jej hobby 4.25 Dobre, złe czasy 5.10 Elf 99 Sat 1 5.30 Magazyn regionalny 6.00 Dzień dobry. Pod słońcem Kalifornii — serial famil. USA 9.35 Młodzi i namiętni — serial obycz. USA 10.20 Moja siostrzenica tego nie zrobi — film 11.55 Hermann — dyskusja TV 12.25 Koło fortuny — telegra 13.05 Zgłoś się, proszę 13.55 Młodzi i namiętni 14.45 Sąsiedzi — serial 15.10 Pod słońcem Kalifornii — serial 16.00 Trio o czterech pięściach — serial 16.55 5 x 5 — quiz 17.25 Idź na całość! 18.00 Magazyn region. 18.30 „Ddran" — sport 18.45 Wiadomości 19.00 Kropka, kropka — telequiz 19.30 Koło fortuny 20.15 Cluedo — mordercza gra — zagadki kryminalne 21.15 Parada przebojów. Hity z Niemiec 22.15 Noc myśliwego — film kryminalny prod. USA, 1980 0.05 Dracula — horror angielski 1.30 Trio o czterech... 2.20 Zapowiedź progr. Pro 7 5.35 Jane i Kathleen — serial australijski 6.20 Vicky — serial 6.40 Trick 7 — filmy animowane i rysunkowe dla dzieci 8.35 Hartowie w akcji — serial detektyw. 9.30 Kolt na wszelkie okazje — serial 10.20 Perry Mason: Mord na weselu 12.05 Ulice San Francisco — serial 13.00 Bill Cosby Show 13.30 Vegas — serial 14.20 Operacją Tajfun. Trzymający w napięciu film krym. wł.-niem.-fr.-hiszp. z 1966 15.50 Hartowie w akcji — serial detektyw. 16.45 Trick 7 — dla dzieci 18.30 Bill Cosby Show — serial kom. USA 19.00 Ulice San Francisco — serial krym. 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 High — Life Klinika — film kom. USA, 1985 22.00 T. J. Hooker — serial 23.00 A jednak żyje — horror USA, 1974, 1.45 Bunt — powt. 3.25 Wiadomości 3.35 Vegas — serial 3sat 9.00 Zeit im Bild 9.05 MŚ w narciarstwie alpejskim — Morioka 9.30 Obrazy Austrii 13.00 Zeit im bild 13.10 Mag. połud. 13.55 Reportaż sądowy 14.25 Jazz. Bobby McFerrin 15.00 Jazz. Chick Corea, John McLaughlin, Joe Zawinul 15.50 Jazz. Albert Mangelsdorff 16.00 Poezja dla każdego 16.10 Uwe Johnson 17.00 Program dla dzieci 17.10 Jak zwierzę 17.35 Unternehmen Octopus — quiz 18.00 Mag. sport. 19.00 Wiadomości 19.20 Studio 3 Sat — wywiad 19.30 Frontal — magazyn 20.00 Stary — serial 21.00 Peter Weck 21.45 Mag. sport. 22.00 Czas w obrazach 22.25 Mag. kult. 23.35 Engel aus Staub — film krym. ScreenSport 8.00 Fascination Motorsport 9.00 Go — magazyn sportów motorowych z Holandii 10.00 Kręgle z USA — turniej mężczyzn 11.00 Kickboxing — turniej Muay — Thai 12.00 Sporty samochodowe — wyścig na lodzie, Chevalier, Francja 12.30 Koszykówka NBA 14.30 Sporty samochodowe. Ciężarówki 15.00 Bilard — liga europejska 17.00 Sporty samochodowe. Wyścig na lodzie z Francji 17.30 Kręgle — turniej pań, N. Jork 18.30 Longitude — magazyn sportów wodnych 19.00 Adventure Sport 19.30 Lekkoatletyka — bieg na 10 km w Dżakarcie. Indonezja 20.00 Lekkoatletyka — meeting halowy IAAF w Fairfax, USA 21.00 Piłka nożna — relacja z Holandii 22.00 Piłka nożna — wydarzenia w lidze hiszpańskiej 23.00 Piłka nożna. Z boisk Francji 23.30 Narciarstwo alpejskie — wiadomości MS 0.30 Golf 1.30 Magazyn Eurosport 7.30 Narciarstwo alpejskie — mistrzostwa Świata w Japonii, supergigant pań 9.00 Aerobik 9.30 Narciarstwo alpejskie — MŚ 11.00 Aerobik 11.30 Narciarstwo — puchar Świata w stylu wolnym 12.30 Narciarstwo alpejskie 13.30 Koszykówka — mistrzostwa college'ów USA 15.00 Bandy — mistrzostwa Świata w Norwegii (Bandy — wczesna forma hokeja) 17.00 Wyścigi psich zaprzęgów. Zawody w Alpach 18.00 Narciarstwo alpejskie — MŚ 19.00 Boks — zawodowcy 20.00 Trans World Sport 21.00 Eurofun — magazyn sportów nietypowych 21.30 Wiadomości — aktualne wydarzenia i wyniki z aren sportowych świata 22.00 Koszykówka — klubowe Mistrzostwa Europy. Dziś Zagreb (Chorwacja) — Limoges (Francja) 23.30 Narciarstwo alpejskie. Mistrzostwa Świata w Marioka, Jap. 0.30 Wiadomości — aktualne wyniki Super Channel 5.30 Victory - program relig. 6.00 Super Shop - zakupy w TV 6.30 Business Tonight - magazyn 7.00 Business Insiders - rynek walutowy 7.30 Agenda - wydarzenia ze świata 8.00 ITN WorId News - wiadomości 8.30 Agenda - wiadomości 9.00 Channel E - telewizja edukacyjna 9.30 Super Shop - zakupy w TV 11.00 The Mix - teledyski 11.30 Videofashion - moda 12.00 Business Insiders - rynek walutowy 12.30 Agenda - wiadomości 13.00 FT Business Report - wiad. finansowe 13.30 Inside Edition - wiadomości 14.00 Unesco File - film dok. 14.30 Videofashion - moda 15.00 The Mix - teledyski 16.00 Ali Mixed Up! - teledyski 17.00 On The Air - show muzyczny na żywo 18.30 Bonanza - serial 19.30 Media Television - prog. dok. 20.00 Łobuzy - serial 21.00 Inside Edition - wiadomości 21.30 Film Europe - nowości filmowe 22.00 ITN World News - wiadomości 22.30 European Business Daily 22.45 US Market Wrap 23.00 Ostatni samolot - thriller USA /1983/ 0.45 Film Europe - magazyn filmowy 1.15 The Mix - teledyski 2.00 China News Europe - program ekonomiczny DSF 6.00 Wiadomości sportowe 6.45 Powtórzenia z dnia poprzedniego 10.00 Tops - sport na świecie 11.55 Wiadomości 12.00 Wszystko OK 12.30 Hopp oder Top /powt. ze środy/ 13.00 Tele-giełda z Frankfurtu 13.35 Eleganckie sporty 14.30 Classics, dziś: legendy motoryzacji - Morgan 15.15 Trenuj z DSF - gimnastyka 15.30 Piłka nożna /powt. ze środy/ 16.55 Wiadomości 17.00 Tops - sport na świecie 17.55 Wiadomości 18.00 DSF-Studio - magazyn na żywo 18.35 Kto, gdzie, co - quiz sportowy 18.55 Wiadomości 19.05 Kto, gdzie, co - c.d. 19.25 Hopp oder Top - teleturniej 19.55 Wiadomości 20.00 Snowboard 20.30 Na żywo. Koszykówka. ME drużyn klubowych 21.55 Wiadomości 22.00 Tops sport na świecie 22.55 Wiadomości 23.05 Lifestyle - moda i elegancja 0.00 DSF - Studio /powt./ 0.35 Classics /powt./ 1.20 Tops - najciekawsze programy dnia 3.10 Wiadomości sportowe 4.00 Zakończenie programu Lifestyle 11.00 Śnieg Kilimandżaro /1952/ 12.30 The Joan Rivers Show. Prog. rozrywkowy 13.15 Sally Jessy Raphael. Talk Show 14.10 Lunchbox Prog. rozrywkowy 14.40 The Sell-A-Vision Shopping. Zakupy w TV 15.10 Braken. SeriaI 16.00 Goście Davida Hamiltona. Prog. rozrywkowy 16.30 The Bill Dana Show 17.00 Dick van Dyke Show 17.30 Teleturnieje: Jackpot, Concentration 18.30 The Sell-A-Vision 19.00 Sally Jessy Raphael /powt./ 20.00 The Sell-A-Vision. Zakupy w TV 23.00 Jukebox Music Videos. Teledyski 3.30 Top Five. Teledyski 4.00 Zakończenie programu